


Making A Statement

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i'll try my best to update all my series soon, this will be a slow update as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: It’s the year 1919 and American politicians have drawn up the Volstead Act. Somehow the government believed that this would put an end to such things like alcoholism and domestic violence. Idiots. Mob boss Kes Dameron and ruler of the south side of Yavin, has passed away and the mantle has now passed onto his son Poe.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry for your loss Mr Dameron.”

“Thank you.”

Poe Dameron was stood outside a church, thanking people who came to his fathers funeral. The church was full both inside and outside. Only a few people here were actually related to his family everyone else had worked for Kes. The people outside were just the press. They were so desperate for a story that they’d even crash a funeral.

After the funeral Poe headed down to his favourite cafe. He couldn’t stay long, he had work to do but he just wanted to see you. You were his favourite waitress and every time Poe saw you, you had a smile that seemed to be reserved just for him.

“Hey Poe, can I get you something?”

“Only came down to see you darlin’.” Poe winked at you and you blushed. He had that natural charm that had too much of an effect on you.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure you’ve been hearing that a lot lately but I wanted to tell you.” You said to him. You could see the sadness behind his eyes and you knew how much he didn’t want anyone to see that, so to see him show such raw emotion in front of you squeezed at your heart. You weren’t ignorant, you were aware of the Dameron legacy, but Kes was still Poe’s father and Poe loved him.

“That means a lot coming from you though.” Poe took your hand and kissed it. You blushed again. He left with a wink and you sighed. You two weren’t dating but you weren’t just friends. Although you wish it could be something more. At least you could still look forward to seeing Poe come into the cafe.

Poe couldn’t stay long, the cafe which you worked at was in both north and south territory. Dameron owned the south side and Kylo Ren owned the north. There was always arguments involving Poe’s presence in that cafe but since he never did any work there it was fine. Kylo promised him that if he ever caught Dameron doing anything other than eating he would fill him with lead.

* * *

A whole year had passed since Kes’ funeral and Poe had cemented his reputation as a charming but ruthless crime boss. You had read the newspapers and the alleged rumours about Poe’s business, underneath all the gossip and speculation he was still the same man you had fallen in love with. Poe still came to the cafe but even less than before. You supposed that now he was head of a mob he probably had less time to himself.

You were also aware of the many brothels Poe ran, and how many women surrounded him daily. You figured that perhaps somebody else had caught his eye and he only came down to the cafe for the food, that you were the only person who talked to him. Unbeknownst to you though, Poe had nothing to do with the women at the brothels, or any woman really. Sure he talked to them but none of them caught his eye like you did. The more power Poe gained the more shy he became about talking to you.

The only other person who knew about Poe’s crush on you was Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley, Poe’s right hand man. Snap encouraged Poe to tell you how he felt but he refused, thinking that you’d be disgusted with him because of what he’s done and what he does.

* * *

With the Volstead Act about to pass, Poe had decided to get into the alcohol game. There was no doubt that everyone else will be wanting to get rich off prohibition. Poe had already begun to make arrangements and deals with various factories and law enforcement’s.

“We stand here, gentleman, at the edge of history. Tonight at midnight alcohol will be prohibited and we will never see it again.” Poe said to the table. Sat at it was various politicians and police officers.

There was a complete silence before everybody roared with laughter.

“Rest assured though, the rest of America may dry up but Yavin will not.” Poe said.

Poe walked around the table.

“This opportunity not only knocked but it moved into our fucking house. Gentlemen, here is to a new and prosperous future.”

He held up his glass and everybody toasted with him. Poe smirked behind his glass, with this nobody would ever dare compare him to his father anymore.

* * *

Midnight came to pass, as did the Volstead Act, but as everybody else celebrated Poe didn’t. Everybody else had someone to dance with whether it be loved ones or just a prostitute. Poe wished you were here with him, perhaps under different circumstances you would be. He wondered what you were doing right now. Maybe you home right now with your own loved one. Poe had seen that you were wearing a ring on your fourth finger now and he knew he was an idiot for not asking you out sooner.

Instead of wallowing in his own self pity, Poe finished off his drink and went home. He figured that if you were happy then he’d be happy.

While Poe was wondering what you doing, you were actually asleep. It had been a slow night due to everyone out at bars or staying in getting drunk but even so you had been run off your feet. Before you fell asleep, you fiddled with the ring on your finger. It had been your grandmothers and she’d recently passed away. She was the last of the family you had ever known and now you were alone.

You made a promise to yourself that next time you would see Poe, you would tell him how you felt. Even if he never returned your feelings you would be glad to get this off your chest. The likely-hood that he would feel the same way was very slim. He was surrounded by both better men and women than you why would he go for you? You were only a waitress. You fell asleep listening and believing those thoughts in your head.

Poe soon made it back to his house and collapsed into bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He lived in a big house and even though some of his gang stayed with him he’d rather it was you that was here. Just as he drifted off to sleep he decided to go down to the cafe tomorrow and tell you how he felt. Even if you were taken now he just wanted you to know

Poe Dameron feared mob boss of Yavin had fallen hard and fast for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron is a feared mob boss who runs the south side of Yavin. Now prohibition is in effect Poe has to deal with new gangsters, prohibition agents and Kylo Ren’s constant grab for complete control over Yavin.

“There isn’t a single politician or law enforcement agent that aren’t in their back pockets.

Agents Rey and Finn, last names unknown, were talking to Agent Leia Organa. The government had formed a special branch of the FBI to combat illegal alcohol and violations of the Volstead Act. Agents weren’t paid enough to support themselves and their families and so were easily corrupted by criminals.

“You sure?” Agent Organa asked.

“Yes. Dameron controls brothels, gambling, racketeering and now bootlegging. That’s on the south side. Kylo Ren works with gambling, bootlegging and racketeering. Seems he has something against brothels though no one knows why. He controls the north side. Both of them are determined to get what they want, even at the expense of the people around them.” Finn said.

“Poe Dameron has got politicians, cops even the guards on the beach. Everybody works for him, he pulls the strings and everybody dances. Compared to him, Kylo Ren is a bug on the windshield.” Finn continued

“Recently Kylo Ren murdered Han Solo, in broad daylight and yet no arrest or charges were made. In retaliation Poe shot and killed Snoke who was the unofficial boss of Ren. Kylo lost a lot of business due to that. Seems many people didn’t respect him enough. Kylo Ren has a short temper and lashes out at everything but he is a very cold and calculating business man. He is very intelligent, last year he got away with fixing the big horse races.” Rey told Leia.

“Was Han Solo important to Dameron?” Leia asked.

“He was the number one smuggler and owner of one the most popular speakeasy’s in Yavin. It passed down to his son Ben Solo. We suspect he is the one who smuggles in some of the alcohol, the rest from various deals with people from other states or from overseas.” Finn said.

The problem is we don’t have any evidence.” Rey said to Leia.

“Then we’ll just have to find some.”

* * *

“I ain’t do nothing I swear.”

“That’s funny because Miss Pava saw you.”

Poe and Jessika Pava were stood in a barn facing a man who was tied up and on his knees. He had been caught selling his own home-made alcohol on Poe’s turf. He tried to resist the men Poe sent after him but a gun to his head soon changed his mind.

“Why you trust a woman? Women don’t know shit.” The man spat. Poe hit him in the face with his gun, breaking the man’s nose.

“Now if you have finished, I ask you again. What were you doing at Solo’s?”

“Got lost.”

“You got lost so just decided to start selling alcohol?”

“I have a wife at home you’re not going to kill me, you’re not that guy right?” The man started begging, realising that there was a real possibility he was about to die.

“Yeah I got a wife too pal, anybody else want to say obvious things about ourselves?” Jessika said.

There was a loud bang and the man slumped over. A large puddle of blood forming on the floor.

“Really?”

“He was annoying me.” Poe said, wiping his gun. This was a habit he had.

“You’ve got blood on your shoes and you’re going to be late meeting your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Whatever.”

“Pava I am your boss don’t sass me.” Poe said and they both left the barn.

* * *

Poe walked over to the cafe where you worked but he saw that the lights were off and a sign on the door that said under new management. He was about to leave when he saw you walking around the corner.

“Y/N hey!” He shouted to you.

“Poe, there you are. I was looking for you.” You said as you walked over to him.

“I was looking for you too.”

Neither of you said anything for a minute. Poe was mentally berating himself for being an idiot. Here he was, powerful boss and you had reduced him to pure silence.

“Y/N will you go out with me?” He asked you. If you didn’t feel the same way then he’d go back home, pack his bags and leave. Not that he was over-reacting in any way at all. He couldn’t hand over Yavin to Kylo Ren that would be idiotic, perhaps Jess or Snap could take over.

“Sure.”

“Wait hold on aren’t you married?” Poe only just now remembered the ring on your finger

“No this ring belonged to my grandma. I’m still single. Truth be told Poe, I’ve sort of maybe had feelings for you for a while. I’d come here to look for you. I know it’s not proper for a lady to tell a man this bu-” You were cut off as Poe grabbed you and kissed you.

When he let you go, you noticed he was blushing. “That wasn’t really proper of me so now we are even.” He said with a grin on his face. He knew it was wrong, people would talk and he didn’t want people shunning you just because he had kissed you. You hadn’t even gone out on a date yet. If people started talking he could silence them. Yes, what a good solution.

“So about that date?” He said.

* * *

Six months had passed since you had agreed to go on a date with Poe and it was like you were living a fairytale. He was nothing but sweet and kind to you. Of course it was always stuck at the back of your mind about what Poe really did for a living. He told you he owned a few bottling factories and made his living with that. Whatever made him sleep at night, you thought.

Poe had introduced you to Jess and Snap and all three of you hit it off immediately. Both of them were aware that you knew what they all really did and promised they wouldn’t tell Poe. When you and Wexley first met he told you he got the nickname ‘Snap’ because he liked to break necks. It wasn’t until Jess told you it was because he really liked the card game snap, that you realised Wexley was joking.

After the first date with Poe you realised that you were now out of a job. The cafe had been bought out by someone not even Poe or Kylo had heard of. Poe offered you a job working at one of his restaurants but you declined. You didn’t want him doing you any favours just because you were dating. Eventually you had to accept his offer and now you worked at Solo’s ‘restaurant’ working behind the bar with Ben Solo. His deadpan humour helped you deal with the long nights and the more frisky customers.

“Ben why does Mr Dameron believe I think this place is a restaurant and not a speakeasy?” It was almost the end of your shift and you were cleaning the glasses.

“He believes that you are the one good thing in his life and hopes that if you don’t know what dirty business he does, then you won’t hate him and never leave him.” He said.

“Ben.”

“Honestly Y/N I don’t know I just own the place. It might be true though, many mobsters believe that. Then they carry on with other women behind their partners backs.” Noticing the alarmed look on his face he hastily added “Not that Mr Dameron does, I’m just saying that. You know everybody loves you and would never let him do that. Not that he would try anyway, he’s been crushing on you ever since he met you.”

Before you could reply the door opened and Poe walked in. You took off your apron and ran to him. He hugged you and when he let you go you both walked out the door. Every night he insisted on taking you home himself and those rare moments where he couldn’t, he made sure an armed escort took you home. You know because every owner of bottling factories were out to harm Poe or people close to him.

* * *

“Dameron’s been seeing someone.”

“Most of us are seeing someone.” Kylo Ren was in his office stood near to his fireplace. Mitaka had come to give his daily report.

“Sir what if we just-” He was cut off when Kylo glared at him.

“If you are about to suggest we go after whoever he is seeing then no. We do things our own way and that is something we don’t do. Not anymore. What have you found out about the cafe?”

“The only thing I found out is that he calls himself the general. I’ve asked around and searched through papers but there is nothing. It’s like he never existed before.” Mitaka read off his writing pad.

“Take Phasma with you tomorrow and see if you can’t find things out other than asking around. I have a meeting with Poe Dameron tomorrow, so don’t contact me.”

With that, Kylo walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe are dating and it’s been a blissful six months. You were put out of a job by an unknown third party and now you work at Solo’s, the biggest and most popular speakeasy in Yavin or as Poe liked to tell you “it’s a restaurant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re already dating because I can’t be bothered writing separate Poe and reader stories and I didn’t want it to seem like I had forced it in. Also if I ever put something offensive in call me the fuck out. This is set in the 1920′s and it’s not like people were nice to everyone but yeah tell me if I write something offensive

“Sir, he’s here.”

“Show him in.”

Poe had called Kylo Ren down to one of the brothels he owned. Kylo hated them and Poe wanted him to feel uncomfortable as possible. Just because they had agreed to a ceasefire doesn’t mean they both can’t try and piss each other off. Kylo can’t do anything especially since he was in Poe’s territory.

Kylo walked in with two bodyguards and he sat opposite of Poe. The bartender came over and poured some drinks. Neither of the men looked away from each other as they downed their drinks.

“There is someone trying to break into the alcohol business.”

“I know.”

“Calls himself the general.”

“Sounds like a pretentious fuck. You’d get along nicely with him.” Poe smirked as he noticed Kylo clench his fists.

“I would rather hang around with a pretentious fuck than all these women you exploit just for a profit.” Kylo said. He was trying to provoke a reaction out of Poe but it wasn’t going to work. Poe may own brothels but he made sure the women were looked after. There wasn’t a lot of work for women in Yavin and so they took whatever they could get, which usually meant ending up working in brothels. The biggest danger was the men who became a bit too possessive. One man hurt one of the women because she refused to leave with him. In retaliation Poe had him drowned. Overkill? Maybe. Worth it? Possibly. Give Poe something to do over the weekend? Yes.

Poe didn’t even a blink an eye at Kylo’s comment.

“Are you going to sit here all morning making snide comments or shall we get on with this meeting?” Poe said.

“I don’t need some brat coming in and trying to take over my territory.”

“You can’t be a very good boss if you can easily let it slip from you.” Poe said, waving the bartender over to pour them some more drinks. He could see the veins popping out on Kylo’s forehead. “He bought out a cafe, people do that all the time what makes you think he’s planning on getting into the alcohol business?”

“That’s a very shitty attitude to have towards someone who fired your girlfriend.” Poe stopped mid-drink at what Kylo said and then continued to finish it. “It’s been six months since that place was bought and still no noise.” Kylo said.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Poe told him.

“I AM doing something about it unlike you.” Kylo was getting annoyed now. Even more so than he already was. He hated the south side of Yavin.

Poe hated to admit it but Kylo was right. He’d been so preoccupied by you lately that some things had slipped his mind. He had to get back on top of things. Although he really didn’t have to do much since Kylo was obviously itching to tell him everything. If there was one thing he could rely on Kylo for, it was his need to be the smarter man in the room.

“Ren this meeting seems like a waste of both our times. You’ve got no solid information and the only thing you’re going on is your paranoia.” Poe said to Kylo. He stood up, knocking the table slightly. The men near Poe moved slightly causing Kylo’s men to move forward.

“I’m leaving Dameron and when this guy starts killing people and taking your territory just remember I was in the right.”

“You’re so sweet Ren I didn’t know you cared so much about me I’m flattered.” Poe said with a grin and Kylo stormed out.

* * *

“Something wrong Poe?” You said as you pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Poe was in your bed again. Nothing had happened, Poe had just taken to staying the night at your place. At first Poe crashed on your couch but as soon as it got colder at night you made him get in bed with you. His natural body heat kept you warm and you drifted off to sleep easily. He didn’t seemed to mind your cold feet either.

“Just work troubles that’s all.”

“Well you can always talk to me if you want.”

Poe would love nothing more than to tell you all that’s been troubling him but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. It would be a weird conversation anyway. Hey Y/N i’m actually the head of crime syndicate and you really work at a place which sells illegal alcohol. Yeah that would definitely go down well. He hated lying to you but he was protecting you. At least in his mind he saw that.

There was no answer from Poe and you looked up to notice he had fallen asleep already. This had to be some crime boss thing. You didn’t know how Poe could possibly fall asleep that easy.

When you were out earlier you noticed Kylo Ren leaving a building and he looked angry. It was probably safe to assume that he had come from a meeting with Poe. Those two were always at each others throats you were surprised that they hadn’t carried Kylo out in a body bag.

You hadn’t noticed that before the car drove off, Kylo saw you. Last night he had done his own research to find out who exactly Poe was seeing and when he found out who it was he laughed for at least 5 minutes. It would be just like Poe to fall for a waitress. Especially a waitress from that one cafe that was on both the north and south side. It now made sense to him why Poe spent so much time there, it’s not like the food was even that good.

Before you drifted off to sleep you thought about whether or not to tell Poe that you really knew what he did everyday. What an interesting conversation that would be. Hey Poe ever since we met I’ve known how you and your family have made their living. You don’t have to lie to me. You figured that he convinced himself he was doing it to protect you, which was stupid. If anybody found out who Poe was with you would be an immediate target. Somehow it didn’t bother you as much as it should do.

* * *

“Can you believe that wimp Mitaka actually took Phasma with him to snoop out an empty cafe?”

“I can’t believe you made us stand out here all day in the cold.”

“I suppose you can’t blame him, if I were him i’d spend my entire day with Phasma as well. She’s pretty hot.”

“Jess, aren’t you married?” Snap said.

“Yeah but a girl can appreciate other people as well. It’s a new age we are living in Wexley. Soon women could get the right to vote and now I can appreciate other women in public. To you. When no-one else is listening. Plus I think my wife would agree with me.” Jess told him. “Come on you big baby let’s go back to Dameron’s place. You think he’ll be staying with Y/N again?”

Jess and Snap started walking back to their car.

“When am I going to meet your wife? I’m all for appreciating women and the right to vote but the idea of giving you more power scares me. Also yes he will be. I’m sick of standing around and watching them both pretend they don’t know anything about each other. It was funny at first but now it’s ridiculous.” Snap said to her.

“You are never coming around my house and the idea of me with power scares me too. I didn’t know you were so invested in Poe’s private life.” They both reached their car and got in.

“Poe deserves to be happy and Y/N is making him happy.”

“I suppose so. Well we better get this information back to the house, I think Dameron would be impressed with what we found out.” Jess said.

“Hey you wanna play a game of snap when we get back?”

* * *

“Agent Organa.” Rey and Finn rushed into Leia’s office.

“Yes?”

“We noticed recently that people from both Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren’s mobs have been sniffing around that cafe that borders between their agreed territory. At first there was nothing there, only that it was under new management.” Finn said. Rey put files down on Leia’s table.

“We then checked records and saw that it had been bought by someone called Hux. He’s originally from Ireland and lived in America for a few years and then went back home after his parents died. It seems he is back. Whether it’s him sensing a business opportunity or some kind of twisted revenge we don’t know.”

“Hux you say? Uncommon last name. Yes his father caused a lot of fights and was arrested too many times. He knew Snoke and this Hux kid had ties with Kylo Ren when they were younger. Keep a close eye on this agents.” Leia said.

Rey and Finn nodded and left her office.

* * *

“For fucks sake. Out of everybody it had to be HIM?!” Mitaka and Phasma had met Kylo back at his office and had told him everything. Mitaka was stood nearer the door while Phasma stood opposite of Kylo.

“It might not be him you know? Phasma was too busy staring at Miss Pava. You’re a married woman you’re not supposed to be checking out other people.” Phasma sent him a dark look and he moved further back.

“First of all I can do what I want, second of all it’s none of your business who I stare at and third, there was no mistaking that ginger hair and pasty skin.” Phasma said.

“At least we know what we are up against.” Kylo said. “Get some rest, there is no doubt that Dameron will know.”

Phasma and Mitaka nodded and left.

* * *

You and Poe left your house and immediately went over to his place. Jess had told Poe that you needed to come with him. You’d been there before. Poe’s reason was that he wanted you to meet his friends and have a date at his place but you know that in reality prohibition agents were raiding Solo’s and he didn’t want you involved.

“Hux, are you sure?” Poe said. Jess was telling Poe what she and Snap found out the previous day.

“Yeah there is no mistaking that look and ginger hair.”

Great. This is exactly what Poe needed. Kylo’s old buddy being back in town. He doubted that Kylo would team up with him but he couldn’t be sure. Poe looked over at you who was sitting with Snap who had, of course, challenged you to a game of snap.

“Boss there is something else. Snap and I have been talking. About you and Y/N.” Jess started to say.

“Is that so?” He said. Jess walked over to where you and Snap were sat and Poe followed her. You and Wexley stood up when you saw them come over.

“So what have you been saying about me and Y/N?” Poe stood by your side.

There was a silence for a few minutes then Snap started talking.

“We think it’s stupid and idiotic of you both for you to keep lying to each other. Y/N knows what we really do for a living and she never said anything because it made you happy.” You started to blush and Poe was speechless.

“Y/N has known since you both met, it’s not exactly like Kes was subtle. We love you both and we know that both of you would be happier if you were open and honest about this.” Snap said. “Wouldn’t you agree Jess?”

“What? Sorry gotta go home bye.” Jess ran out.

“Just talk please the both of you.”

Poe sighed. “Fine but you go home as well.” Snap started to walk away when he turned around.

“Hey Y/N have you been to Jessika’s house?”

“Yes.”

“WHAT THE F-”

“OUT SNAP.” Poe yelled at him and he left.


End file.
